The League of Chaos
by kylaeee
Summary: Alicia has left Camp Half-Blood and joined Chaos's ranks, but when she is forced to go back, she must face her past. The gods and monsters will remember her, and she will find herself hating many campers. All characters (but my OC's) belong to Rick Riordan. Not your regular Chaos story, mainly centered around my OC: Alicia.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, and I really hope you like it!**

A girl about 15 years old scanned an open field, stained with blood. She had light brown hair, and icy blue eyes, holding sorrows you could only imagine. They held no mercy, and a lifetime of experience. Her hair was swept back into a long French braid that reached her elbows, and rested on her left shoulder. She had two girls next to her. The one on the left had blonde hair and brown eyes, and the other one had black hair, and green eyes.

"Lilly, where is Lady Chaos? I need to speak with her." The girl in the middle asked the one to her right.

"I shall fetch her Alicia." Lilly said, and shuffled off.

"Maxine, search for our fallen warriors. I'm sure Hades would gladly give them a pass to the Isles of the Blessed. Gather all those who have survived." Alicia ordered the remaining girl who nodded, and sprinted away.

"Alicia." A lady's voice boomed.

"Lady Chaos." Alicia replied, and kneeled before the creator of the universe.

"My daughter has aided you in this battle. I have put your assignment on pause for the time being."

"What?! With all due respect, in all my time doing this, we have never done this before." Alicia said.

"We have gotten a request, from Lord Hades, to aid the Olympians in their battle against a rising threat. I have accepted."

"But-" Alicia started.

"You will help. And that is final."

"We are a _secret_ organization only a few know of. I, as your lieutenant, do not wish to change that. I like it when no one else know about us. I know the rest of my team do too."

"Might I remind you of your _place,_ Alicia. You have been _assigned_ to protect this planet on a _mission,_ temporarily. After you are _finished_ , you will _return_ to Allyria and continue to restore _peace_ to the galaxy. That is your _job_."

"My apologies, Lady Chaos." Alicia bowed her head. "But we would need new supplies. When are they expecting us? The least you can let us do is head back to the base, and find our warriors. I am also needed at a meeting in 15 hours with our allies, and you _know_ I can't go back there."

"Alicia, I understand that your schedule is booked, but please, do you want to see your home planet go up in flames?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you will help. Leave Maxine in your place. She will introduce the army, and you can come when you are ready."

"I will do this, but let me tell you, if they do _one_ thing that crosses the line, I am heading back to the base, and won't look back. It will be up to my troops if they fight this battle without me."

"Alicia…" Chaos started.

"Lady Chaos, when I joined your cause, I had no intention of coming back to that camp. Now you tell me I will. They will remember me, especially the Gods."

"I will contact the other troop near Earth, and they will aid you. You will work _with_ them." Chaos said, and vanished.

"Maxine?!" Alicia shouted.

"Yes Alicia?"

"Set course for Camp Half-Blood. Introduce the group. I have a meeting, and I will come when I am ready."

"But… You said you would never go back-"

" _Orders_ from Lady Chaos. I will be fine. If they do one thing that aggravates me, I will head back. You will be in charge until I return."

"And if you leave?"

"It's up to you if you follow me."

"Fine. But the ending today was tragic." Maxine said, and rallied the troops. "We lost three."

"THREE?!" Alicia shrieked, and everyone backed up. "And we are the best in the League. Let's take a moment of silence for those who have passed in this battle."

Everyone removed their hoods, and fell silent. Alicia gazed at the eleven strong warriors that stood before her. There would be twelve including herself. "We have an assignment from Lady Chaos. I have put Maxine in charge. You will obey her, if you do not… I will hear it. Understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD!" The group said in unison.

"I will be back." Alicia said and snapped her fingers. There was a blinding flash, and she was gone.

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**some characters might be a little different with their attitudes, so I'm sorry for that if it bothers you...**

 _At Camp Half-Blood_

Chiron stomped his hoof three times on the stones by the bonfire making a sharp clicking noise.

"Attention campers. We will have brave warriors coming to assist us in the upcoming battle that the oracle has foreseen."

"Where did they come from?!" A voice from the crowd shouted.

"They will tell you when they get here."

"How come we didn't know about them until now?!" Another voice said.

"They-" Chiron started. A small group of people dressed in the darkest black walked down Half-Blood hill. They all had cloaks, and they had their hoods off, and they were all girls. There were two in front, and three behind them. There were four behind the three, then there was two. "Have arrived."

"Good evening Campers! My name is Maxine, and I am the leader of this group, until our leader gets back from her mission." The one with blonde hair and brown eyes said. "Our leader will not tolerate any misbehavior, and if any of you do so, she will leave you at the mercy of the monsters. She is the best warrior ever found, and no one can ever replace her."

There was murmuring in the crowd. "How powerful is she? Is she more powerful than Percy?" Someone asked. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair, and striking grey eyes.

"She-" Maxine started.

"Say no more, Maxine." A soft melodic voice broke through the noise. The owner had her hood on, and had a faint glow around her. She came to stand in front of Maxine, all you could see were her chin, and her lips. "I am the leader of this group. Hand picked to be the leader of the best warriors in the League-"

"What's the league?" Someone interrupted. Alicia took a deep breath. Underneath the hood, she rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "Don't they know interrupting is rude?" Her warriors giggled.

"I am honored to lead them, and should I leave, or get called away, Maxine is in charge. If anyone of you disobey her… I will not hesitate to return. My loyalty is to my cause and my warriors. Not to this camp." Alicia said, and turned on her heel, and started to walk away. This lead to murmuring, and confusion.

"Wait! At least tell us your name!" The same blonde girl shouted.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked, without turning around. Maxine face palmed, hoping she wouldn't have to adopt her role as leader soon.

"Annabeth. Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena."

"Well Annabeth, you're smart right? Then you should know they curiosity killed the cat. In this case, you would be the cat." Alicia said with no trace of humor in her voice. She continued to walk away, and her warriors followed in the same formation they arrived, only Alicia was the only one in the front. They left a dumbfounded Annabeth, and several shocked campers.

o)o(o)o(o

"Oh my Gods! Alicia! What was that?" Maxine asked, and grabbed onto her leader's shoulder as soon as they were out of the campers sight.

"What Maxine? I was kind enough to even return to this stupid place." Alicia sighed. "So many memories here. And they all had to do with her. And you know what?! That Annabeth girl looks just like her!"

"Alicia, you're overreacting. Remember, she is a demigod. Not a god. She has feelings." Maxine said calmly.

"You're right, maybe I am overreacting." Alicia said. Suddenly, a sharp crack was heard. Alicia and Maxine turned around, and faced nothing. Alicia narrowed her eyes, she saw a cracked branch, but nothing that could have cracked it. "Now I'm not overreacting."

She slipped something from her sleeve, and threw it at an empty space. A piece of blonde hair floated down, and Alicia walked over to a tree with a sleek black knife embedded into the trunk with a piece of orange fabric in between. She took it out and picked up the piece of hair. "We will find it's owner at dinner."

o)o(o)o(o

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted. She had one piece of hair that was shorter than all the rest.

"Annabeth! Your hair, what happened?"

"Long story. Come with me." Annabeth dragged Percy into the big house.

"Chiron, do you know anything about someone named Alicia?" Annabeth asked the centaur. Chiron froze.

"Who?" Chiron asked. Annabeth studied him closely.

"Alicia." Annabeth repeated, Chiron's face paled.

"What is her last name?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." Chiron said, and trotted away.

"WHAT?" Annabeth said, "You do know her though."

"I'm so sorry. I've said too much."

"Said too much! Chiron-"

"Enough, Annabeth. We will no longer speak of this."

o)o(o)o(o

"Travis, Connor, please do me a favor." Annabeth shouted at the closed door of the Hermes cabin. "Please? I'm not joking."

"Fine, Annabeth. What do you want us to do." Travis poked his head out, and Connor's appeared on top of his.

"I need you to steal Chiron's roster of all the campers that ever set foot in this camp." Annabeth whispered.

"And the payment? We don't do this for free." Connor said.

"Automatic 5 for cabin check?"

"No…"

"For a month?"

"Maybe…"

"Five Drachmas?"

"Now we're talking."

"So five Drachmas?"

"No… Up it a little."

"Ten?"

"Twenty."

"No!"

"Okay then… guess we will just continue with our business…" Travis said, and began to close the door.

"Fine. Twenty Drachmas." Annabeth said, and placed a bag into Connor's waiting hand.

"We'll get you the information by dinner time." Connor said.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Travis said, and they walked toward the big house. Annabeth saw the Hunters of Artemis walk over half-blood hill. Her eyes zeroed in on one hunter with short black hair, and electric blue eyes.

"THALIA!"

o)o(o)o(o

"Alicia. Last name unknown." Annabeth read out loud. "Godly parent undetermined, age seventeen, skilled with the sword, bow and-" The paper was yanked from her hands.

"What do you think you're doing!" Maxine whispered, and folded the paper.

"Learning about my allies."

"No. Do not mess with these things." Maxine snapped her finger, and the sky turned dark. "Forget about Alicia."

Annabeth's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. "What did you do to her?!" A masculine voice shouted.

"Who are you?" Maxine asked.

"Percy Jackson, who just happens to be her boyfriend, so what did you do to her?"

"Well, Percy, your girlfriend was very rude to my Commander, and tried to look her up. Be wiser than the Daughter of Wisdom, and never, ever, let her do it again." Maxine said through gritted teeth, and stomped away from him.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered urgently, "Wake up."

"Huh? Percy, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just saw you and wanted to come over-"

"MAXINE!" A voice shouted.

"COMING!" Another voice replied. There were sounds of yelling, and crashing.

"You took them?!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, give them back!"

"But she tried to-"

"I know what she tried to do, and she…"

What they didn't hear was that said girl would pay, and she would pay like she never did before.

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been occupied with my other stories. But here's the next chapter!**

"The threat we are helping you face, is one we have defeated many times in our league. They think you can't defend yourselves, and they are wrong. You have us to train, and help you. We will evaluate you one by one. The best will train with me, and then the ones not as good as those will train with Maxine, and the next ones will train with Lilly, and so on." Alicia explained.

"The roman leaders will arrive shortly. They needed to make sure their camp was in good hands." Chiron announced.

"How many of them?"

"Four."

"Okay, everyone, go down by the lake, and show us what you can do." Alicia ordered, and everyone shuffled over to the lake. She turned to her own warriors. "Take your pick, and we will decide in the woods. That girl, Annabeth, trains with me. Go find your trainees!"

Alicia walked over to the lake, and immediately saw the stronger, athletic, more advanced people. She also saw a group of four talking to Chiron. She walked over to them. "You must be the Roman leaders."

"We are," A girl with black hair and black eyes said. "I'm Reyna, who are you?"

"That remains anonymous," Alicia said, and Reyna's eyes narrowed. "But if I could, I would tell _you_."

"Can I at least see your face?" Reyna asked with no emotion.

"Later, maybe." Alicia said. "Who might you guys be?"

"I'm Jason," A blonde boy with blue eyes said.

"I'm Hazel."

"I'm Frank."

"Nice to meet you." Alicia said. "I think Chiron can tell you what to do, I have campers to evaluate."

o)o(o)o(o

"I want Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Reyna, Jason, and Thalia." Alicia announced, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yup."

"Sounds good."

"That's fine." All sounded from her warriors.

"I want Clarisse, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Travis." Maxine said.

"Well, if you take Travis, you might as well take Connor." Lilly said, and everyone nodded.

"Fine with me." Alicia said calmly, and twirled a hunting knife between her fingers.

"Well, I want the rest of the Hunters of Artemis." Lilly said, and glanced at Alicia.

"Fine." The conversation continued, and soon, all the campers were assigned a group. They walked down to the amphitheater where all the campers were waiting to find out what groups they were in. Alicia walked over to a table, but did not sit. She opened her mouth to speak, but she felt a presence in her mind.

" _Alicia, how are you holding up?" A soft voice echoed in Alicia's head._

" _Just fine my lady." Alicia thought._

" _Is everything alright? I felt someone use their gifts, who was it?"_

" _It was Maxine." Alicia thought automatically. "But don't get mad at her, she was trying to help me get out of a rough patch. I'm certain the gods will still kill me on sight if they saw me."_

" _I'd be careful. There are still traces of the curse on you-"_

" _WHAT? I thought you said you took care of it! Did you know that it still haunts me at night sometimes!"_

" _I knew you would have to come back someday, so I left a tiny bit. If you help them get through this war, I will lift it completely."_

" _Lady Chaos-"_

" _I must go now, have fun!" Chaos said playfully, and her presence retreated._

"UGH!" Alicia screamed, and dug her hunting knife into the table, making it split from the force of her hit. The campers looked at her in fear, and they backed up.

"What was it?" Maxine said urgently.

"Lady Chaos. I have to stay." Alicia growled just loud enough for Maxine to hear. "If I want my curse to be completely gone."

"I'm so sorry," Maxine said, and gave her a hug. "I'll take it from here."

"You will sit according to your group, let's start from the bottom…" Alicia tuned Maxine out, and all she could hear was the rushing blood in her ears. My curse isn't fully lifted. My curse isn't fully lifted. My curse isn't fully lifted. Those words echoed in her ears. She snapped out of her daze when she saw there was only Lilly, Maxine, and her left with the group of campers.

"We have seen your skill, and decided you are going to be in the top three groups!" Maxine said, stalling. She glanced at Alicia, and saw she was alert again. "Hunters of Artemis, you go with Lilly."

They all stood up to go, when Maxine spoke again. "Not you Thalia, you're in a different group."

"Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Piper," Maxine paused, the remaining campers leaning forward, some confused on why they were called after the third best, assuming they were the second best, "and Reyna. You're with my commander."

They all stood, and walked toward the mysterious leader. "The rest are with me!" Maxine finished happily, and bounded off with her team.

"Okay, I chose you because you seem like natural leaders. So tell me, what can you do?"

"I can shoot, generate lightning, and I'm good at hunting." Thalia said, and Alicia nodded in approval.

"I can also generate lightning, I'm skilled with the sword, javelin, and I can fly." Another nod.

"I can charmspeak, and use a dagger." Piper said, feeling small compared to Thalia and Jason's strong abilities.

"I can control water, and fight with a sword. I bathed in the river Styx." Percy said, and drew a blank for his other talents. "Oh, I'm not good at archery, really, if you want to survive with all your limbs, do not put a bow and arrow in my hands."

"Good to know." Alicia said, and planned to put a bow and arrow in his hands in training.

"I am determined, I use a dagger and a spear." Reyna said with confidence.

"I use a dagger, and I'm smart." Annabeth said pathetically.

"That's it? What are you smart in?" Alicia challenged.

"I'm a strategist, and can think on my feet very quickly." Annabeth's voice shook under a glare she couldn't see, but felt.

"You could've said that, instead of 'I'm smart.'" Alicia said and was completely aware that Thalia was glaring at her too.

"Hey, lay off her. What did she do to you?" Thalia snapped.

"Thalia Grace," Thalia winced at her last name. "I have my reasons for everything. You don't need to question it."

Everyone was watching them exchange words with the commander of the League, and they could tell everyone was getting irritated.

"Fine." Alicia said forcefully. "Thalia fight Reyna. Piper fight Jason, Percy fight Annabeth. The losers fight me in a three to one battle." They all exchanged glances; who wanted to fight the mysterious leader, who Maxine claimed to be the best in the League? They didn't even know what the League was.

"No weapons and," Alicia snapped her fingers, and six books with a slight dent in the middle appeared. "You have these on your head. The first to fall in each duel is the loser."

She placed them on each of their heads, and they glowed red for a moment. "Go."

Annabeth tried to see if she could hold hers in place, but she got shocked, and had to withdraw her hand. Jason knocked Piper's book off her head, and Piper caught it in mid air, and used it to tip Jason's off; he failed to catch his, and the book turned into a silver stick with the words JASON GRACE on them. Piper's did the same, only it was imperial gold, and had the name PIPER MCLEAN on them. Alicia told Piper to sit in the shade, and Jason to sit in the sun. Soon, all the losers were in the sun, and the winners were in the shade.

"Still sticking to your old evaluation methods, aren't you?" A voice said jokingly.

 **Who is this new character? I'll make you wait and see! Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This new guy is in camp, find out who he is.**

"Jason!" Alicia screamed happily, and tackled a tall hooded figure. "When she said she would call another troop near Earth, I didn't think that would be you!"

"Good to see you too, and we actually weren't near Earth, we were at Allyria." The figure-Jason- said, "We were training, when she told us to come here to aid you, I'm supposed to help you with your group. Simon is helping Maxine. We know how that's gonna turn out."

"What? You know she hates him." Alicia said with a hint of suspicion in her voice. Right on cue, they heard a scream of frustration come from the woods.

"The universe

hates me!" Maxine's voice echoed around camp half-blood.

"Told you." Alicia said playfully, and the half-bloods were shocked to see this side of the commander.

"Yes you did…" Jason said flirtatiously, and stepped closer to Alicia.

"Not now." Alicia said, and put a hand on his chest. "We got some demigods to whip into shape."

o)o(o)o(o

Ever since Jason came to Camp Half-Blood, the commander almost always had a smile on her face, but she was still hard on her group.

She got Percy to hit the target in archery, she said, "You're getting better..."

She taught Piper how to use her charmspeak without moving her mouth. (like a ventriloquist)

She showed Thalia how to use her arrows as a close range weapon, and how to throw her knives.

She taught Reyna how to turn the environment as an asset, and a weapon.

She helped Jason with his flying, and now it was just as easy as walking for him.

She taught Annabeth how to locate and attack a weak spot, as well as enhancing her dagger skills. Alicia realized that Annabeth was just trying to look out for her camp, and meant nothing by looking her up. Alicia almost forgave her.

In the dining hall, Alicia always sat with Maxine and Lilly, and across from Jason. Maxine, Lilly, and Alicia are best friends, and the entire camp had less tension now that Jason and his crew joined them. Jason and Jason (Grace) became good friends, and they trained together all the time.

o)o(o)o(o

"Lilly, Maxine, a moment please?" Alicia asked, and left an uneaten tray of food on the table. Maxine and Lilly soon followed.

"What is it?" Lilly asked once they were out of earshot.

"Part of the army is coming. I'm assuming to test our skills."

"Well, this is great! When are they coming?" Maxine questioned.

"Two days."

"Was it Lady Chaos again?" Maxine asked again.

"Yes, but…" Alicia started.

"But what?" Lilly pressed on the subject.

"

" Alicia whispered.

"What?!" They both shouted.

"The sister that got injured in that car crash?"

"And died in that fire?"

"That sister?"

"Yeah, that one."

"But…" Maxine looked at Lilly.

"She's dead." Lilly finished.

"That's what I thought, too." Alicia said. "According to Chaos, she is alive and still fighting."

"And she's fighting for…" Maxine paused. "You know."

"Yeah…" Alicia said, and shook her head. "I don't know if she knows I'm still alive."

"Well, at least you'll see her again…" Lilly tried to lighten the mood.

o)o(o)o(o

In all their time with the soldiers from Chaos, the campers didn't see them fight once. Not a single time did one of their weapons hit each others, but a threat still hung in all of their eyes. Most of the time, they kept their hoods on, they never really knew who they were talking to until they spoke.

They were all alert, like a threat would be around every corner. They spoke in hushed whispers, not even the Stoll brothers' recording devices picked it up.

Alicia looked tired. Despite them taking turns for night watch, her skin had dulled, and her lips were cracked and dry. She let up on them in training, but her eyes were still bright. They saw everything, and whenever they did something, her eyes were judging them.

"Reyna." Alicia called. "I need you over here."

"What for?" The Roman leader asked.

"There is an army coming. Any day now, lead by someone who is identical to me. She is a master of disguise, and I need your help."

"You knew there was an attack, but you didn't tell us? How are we supposed to be prepared?" Reyna asked.

"That's what we've been doing. But you can't tell anybody. If you do, then our training methods will be less efficient. We need you to be a clean slate. If you know there's an attack, you won't be as focused, you would all be preoccupied." Alicia explained. "But that's not the point. I need you to stay by my side at all times. If the time comes, and I can't kill someone who needs to be killed, you have to do it."

"But what will cause you to-"

"I need you to do this. Can you do this for me?" Alicia gripped the Roman's arm with a firm hand.

"Yes. I can." Reyna replied, and as Alicia nodded, a cannon ball blocked out the sun.

"Stay by my side. Do not let anything touch you." Alicia ran through the forest, Reyna by her side.

"What about the others?"

"Jason is taking care of them, don't worry. He's got this." Alicia ducked as an arrow black as night grazed her ear. It left a trail of golden blood that quickly bubbled and fizzed. She hissed in pain but kept on running, drawing twin daggers as she leapt over a fallen log.

Maxine and Lilly appeared at her side and nodded toward Reyna. They broke into a clearing, and met an army that expanded to the horizon line. Percy and Jason were shouting words of encouragement to the campers, and were relieved to see Reyna safe. Alicia took steady steps and gave a slight nod toward Percy. "We got it from here."

"Take the stage commander." Percy joked, his smile dieing as he took his spot in the front lines.

Alicia let out a whistle that silenced the campers. "This is what we've been training you for. You trained all day, and now this is where you will apply all of the things you learned. We have leveled armies like this many times before. You can do this, you have to. You have my absolute faith that you will be able to take on this army. Lilly, has the slightest amount of doubt. Prove her wrong, and win this battle."

They turned to where the monsters were waiting, they stopped in front of half-blood hill, and a single figure the size of a human walked through the border. Even though she was far, you could still make out her light brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes the color of ice gazing at the small camp with disgust.

 **This is the Greek hero Jason, in case you were confused. Basically, Chaos resurrects heroes that are living and dead and turns them into warriors that rid the world of evil beings.**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
